During laser ablation of polymeric films, debris is invariably formed and the amount and type depends on the composition of the film and processing conditions of ablation. This debris is mostly deposited on the terrace but some can find way to the structure's bottom and walls. Thorough removal is essential to enable further component build steps such as soldering and metal deposition. Chemical cleaning of such debris without affecting the film is one of the focuses of the present invention. Moreover, the design of the compositions of the present invention allows the compositions to act as an efficient stripper at an elevated temperature.